


Dream a little Dream of Me- a Wartime Romance

by Salamandersickfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Caretaking, Common Cold, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Jazz era, Original Fiction, Romance, Sickfic, Sneezing, Songfic, Swing Dancing, Wartime, Wartime Romance, World War II, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandersickfic/pseuds/Salamandersickfic





	Dream a little Dream of Me- a Wartime Romance

Dream a Little Dream- a Wartime Romance 

The year was 1942.

The rain may have been warm but it was persistent.

In the barracks, Charles Frank took a moment to borrow a pocket mirror and ran a comb and a dab of brylcreem through his hair in an attempt to make his hair look more dapper than military smart. By the time he'd caught some rain and pushed his hat on top of that, he was pretty sure it was wasted effort. Another check in the mirror confirmed he was looking presentable, dark brown hair smoothly parted, clean shaven and his shirt freshly ironed. You could have cut yourself on the pleats in his tan slacks. If he was pale and his nose was a little raw at the edges, perhaps it wouldn't show in a dark dancehall.

He bent to tie his laces, optimistically choosing brown spectators over his everyday shoes. He'd just got the soles replaced and they were smooth and pliable, the better to spin Lil around the floor if she'd only let him. He could but hope. He could but- his breath caught uncomfortably and he found himself sneezing hard against one fist.

“_Ht---KSSchu! -KSSchu!... _excuse me,” he told the air around him.

“Gesundheit.” Someone called over from the next room. His buddy Sam came through in shirt sleeves, fiddling with the buttons on his braces. “Haven't you done that enough today?”

He really had. What he'd hoped on the parade ground was just a tickle in his nose had spread into his throat and inner ear, settling in as surely as the change in the weather. Charlie's head was thick and the beginning of a sinus headache tightened just below his eyes. As if in demonstration he had to sneeze again before he could answer.

“_Hah- TCSHu!_”

“Gesundheit! Gee Charlie, you going to be alright tonight?

Charlie just shrugged. “You're a mother hen, Sam.”

“As if!” Sam laughed, snatching Charlie's comb to sweep his own blonde locks to one side. “I was going to say that if you can't meet Lillian tonight I'd be more than happy to take your place.”  
  
“You should be so _-snf- _lucky!”  
  
Sam yelled something back as Charlie departed, but it was lost to the patter of rain. It was a perfect summer storm to go with what was blooming into a perfect summer cold. Charlie turned the collar of his overcoat up and gave his nose a thick blow into his handkerchief in the hope that it would last him a while. He needed this to go well.

* * * *

There she was, waiting under the awning of the cafe to escape the rain. She wasn't looking up, so Charlie took a moment to watch her. The brisk but easy way she had of moving, which had so attracted him to her, showed even when she was shaking her umbrella and surreptitiously

straightening the seams on her stockings- real silk stockings! God she looked good in them, and in that grey dress. It was simple but elegant, just like she was. She'd done her hair up the way he liked, though he'd never told her. Dark curls framed her face to one side, victory rolls on top of her head. A few wisps of brown hair were escaping in the damp and clinging to her cheek.

As he neared her, Charlie cleared his throat once for nervousness and then again for utility, hoping he didn't sound too hoarse.

“Lil!”

“Charlie, you made it.”

“Of course.” He cleared his throat again with a cough. _Say it! _“You look beautiful.”

Lil tried to look embarrassed but only grinned as he took the umbrella from her and embraced her lightly, keeping his face averted. She rose on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Ah, maybe you shouldn't-” He pulled away with a hand between them, finishing shyly. “I'm not feeling so good.”

“You're not?”

“It's nothing but I-”

As if he to demonstrate his voice cracked on the last word and he turned to cough into one fist. When he started it was hard to stop. He was desperate both to ease the itch in his chest but also to look bright and well, and that urge won out after a few husking barks. Were his cheeks burning? Something about the kind way she was looking at him made him want to sink into the ground.

“No kidding!” She said, then. “I don't mind.”

“I do. I don't want to get you sick. I wasn't going to come but I- I couldn't stand you up.”

That was an understatement. The thought of her waiting under the awning for him in the rain, her face gradually falling as she realised he wasn't just a little late, was more than he could bear. He could have sent one of the boys to run a note to her, perhaps, but he didn't quite trust them. Not with a girl like her. As it was, she really didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he could keep it together for the date and a few dances and wait until he got back to his bunk to fall apart in a sniffling mess. He could but hope, though the needling tingle in the back of his nose suggested otherwise.

“Lets go inside.” He crooked an arm and she followed him easily, keeping in step with all the ease he'd seen her display on the dance floor.  
  


Inside the cafe was nice enough. The light was a little too harsh to be truly romantic but they were the last patrons of the evening and it was quiet. A swing band was playing the hits on the wireless, something by the Glen Miller Orchestra. Once they were inside a wood panelled booth it was as though they were the only people in the world. When Lil excused herself for a moment, Charlie took the opportunity to blow his nose again. It was running freely and every slight sniffle fanned the ticklish, sneezy feeling and made his nostrils twitch in what he was sure was an unattractive way.

He scarcely managed to return it to his lap before Lil was hovering at his side, asking him a question in her quiet voice.

He wanted to answer her, but the tickling in his nose wasn't going away. At first he could quell it with a heavy breath out, but the next sniff in just made it worse. He was going to have to sneeze, no avoiding it. He could feel his nostrils flaring, and he barely had time to snatch his handkerchief from his pocket before-

“_Ha-TCCh-oo!” _The sound is heavier than he hoped it would be, yet it does little to quell the itch, leaving him blinking at the light in the ceiling in anticipation of another. “_Hah- Hk---KSSch! _Ugh, I'm sorry. Excuse me.”

“Bless you.”

“Th-thank y- _Ha---TSCHuh_!”

“Bless you!”

Lil touched his arm just for a moment,and suddenly he felt fine again. Then she slid into the booth opposite him and he found himself shivering with sudden chills at the withdrawal of her heat.

“What do you want to eat?” He asked, to distract her. “I'm not too hungry, but...”

She gave him a sympathetic eye. “You need to eat something. I'm sure they don't feed you boys enough. Perhaps some soup? I'll have some if you will.”  
Suddenly soup sounded like the best idea anyone had ever had.

“You drive a hard bargain.” He gave her a smile, and she returned it. This was going better than he had expected. Unfortunately it couldn't last.

Their food arrived and he was surprised by how glad he was of it. It was hot and soothing on his throat, less painful to swallow than a sandwich would have been. At the same time, the steam from it made his nose run so much he had to retreat to the restroom to blow it. When he came back, no sooner did he sit back down then he was sneezing again. He struggled with it for a long moment, blinking furiously. The itch was everywhere, in his eyes, in his throat, right through his nose. He hovered the handkerchief in his open hands and turned away, waiting.

  
“You'll have to to _huh..._ah-” Nothing. He shook his head then it mounted again. “Excuse me, sorry...

_hk-TCCh-oo!_ _Ha-TSSh-uh_! _TSSch!_... ugh...”

He finished with a little groan. His handkerchief was very much the worse for wear, and every rub irritated his already red nostrils. His nose and upper lip were starting to smart in the air.

Lillian saw his discomfort and without saying a word reached in her purse and drew out her own hankie, smaller than his and more delicate, but mercifully clean and dry.

“I'b sorry.” He said thickly as he took it.

“No, the right answer is 'thank you.'” She paused. “And you're welcome. You keep it.”

Her sharp, dark eyes caught his fingers pressing above his eyes. “You're getting a headache.” It was an comment, not a question, so he didn't correct her that he had, in fact, had the wretched thing all day. It was merely intensifying as the congestion got harder to handle. As it was, her compassionate observation made his heart swoop in her chest as surely as any overt expression of sympathy might have done. _Maybe she really cares for me. Maybe..._

Things were less awkward after that. They talked for a long time, punctuated by the occasional burst of sneezes, quickly stifled. Again and again he had to interrupt her or himself to cough. Eventually he gave up trying to contain it and just turned from her, one hand holding the hankie in a polite fist over his mouth, the heel of the other pressing into the top of his ribcage to ease the ache there.

“I'm so sorry. What were you saying?”

Lil had finished her own soup while his remained mostly untouched. She put her spoon down and closed her hand around his own where he returned it to the table.

“Never mind that. You sound awful, Charlie.”

He shrugged. “I'm alright. It's just a h-_hah_...” His voice rose in pitch, he couldn't help it. “Just a... a head cold... ex_cuse m'__**TSSCu**__!-__**IDSTch**__uh!-__**TSSCH**__ah!” _Oh darn, that was loud and as wet as it sounded.

“Bless. Some head cold.”

“I'm sorry, you must think I'm disgusting. I- I sneeze a lot when I'm sick. It's nothing, really.”  
  
“So I see. Maybe we should get the bill, anyway.”

He did so, grateful for the distraction. Rising to his feet to get the bill made him feel woozy for a moment, and another shiver ran through him, pricking up the hairs on his arms. He helped her into her coat and then paused, facing her. In her heels she was only a little shorter than he was and he could look right into her eyes. They were a lovely brown, clear and kind of serious. He was blushing again, he just knew it. Still, no harm in asking.

  
“So...Lil... d'you want to go hear a band?”

Her eyes sparkled, and then narrowed as she looked him up and down.

“I don't know, Charlie.” She said, “May I-”

Before he could pull away Lil reached up and cupped a hand at his cheek, trying to feel his temperature.

“Hmm.” She said, shaking her head. In truth it was too warm out to tell, but she didn't like the glazed look in his eyes. “I think you should go to bed.”

“Oh.” Charlie stuttered to silence. His brain felt sluggish, unable to conduct an argument and paralysed by the fear that maybe she didn't want to go dancing, didn't want to be seen with him. He couldn't blame her, he was a mess.

“Well, I- _hk-__**KISChuh**__!_” It burst out before he could stop it. He smothered the sneeze and the ones that followed with his wrist but they still tore his throat and made his head ache. He found himself thinking how much more miserable they would be in his bunk by himself when they'd parted ways and all his buddies were out picking up their respective girls. It wasn't fair.

There was a little silence filled only by the sound of the wireless. Ella Fitzgerald was singing, oblivious to his predicament.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree... _

“I like this song.” Lil said, obviously trying to fill the pause.

“Then perhaps we should have one dance.”

Perhaps he was made bold by knowing that there was no way this evening could end worse, or perhaps she was right and he was feverish. Whichever it was, with one movement, Charlie swept an arm around Lil's waist. Instinctively she settled hers at his shoulder and rested the other in his cupped hand, her fingers very slender next to his. He swayed with the music for a measure, his firm grip bringing her effortlessly into rhythm with him, and then began to spin her around the floor to an easy swing tempo. She followed easily as he swung her out then brought her into his arms again and their feet added neat percussion to the music.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss..._

There was a brief, disastrous moment when the sneezy tickle returned to his nostrils as suddenly and insistently as if he had inhaled a feather. Without even thinking he tucked his head from her, burying it in the crook of his arm to stifle it. “_Kschmph!_”

“Bless you.” Lil whispered into his ear, not even missing a beat as he brought her back in a neat circle.

_Say nightie-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_When I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me. _

The spinning was starting to make him dizzy and he fudged a step, banging his shin on the hard edge of a table. Just as abruptly a male voice interrupted them from behind the counter.

“Will you two lovebirds move on already? We're closing up.”

“Right. Sorry.”

They fled, laughing, before the man could complain again.

Outside the rain had stopped, though it dripped from the trees and ran in the gutters a like river. The sky was darker but a warm wind was driving the clouds away. Charlie still hadn't let go of her arm, and she hadn't pulled away. He gave her a long, tired look.

“Guess I'll say goodnight.” He said at last. His voice was so thick, it was more of a “gooddight” and the words hurt his throat.

“Are you kidding? It's too bad to be sick and alone too.”

He was melting. He felt giddy again and this time it wasn't his cold. It was a shame he was so practical, and had to point out-

“You can't follow me back the barracks.” It was half-true. She wasn't that kind of girl and he didn't think he was that kind of man.

“If you want... it's early yet. Curfew is hours away and my landlady is out tonight. Maybe you could come in, have a cup of tea and dry your things. See if we can't find you some cough syrup....Summer colds are the worst.” she added sympathetically.

Optimism soared in Charlie's chest. “Well, if you'll be home alone, you at least need someone to walk you back.”

“That's the spirit.”

“And we'll go dancing another time?”

“Absolutely. Come on.”

So he took her arm again and they set off along the street. Despite the cooler air he was feeling better than he had all day, all things considered, better than he had for weeks. Shadows lengthened around them, the crickets began to chirp again and Lil was singing under her breath.

_Dream a little dream of me..._


End file.
